deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Meta Knight vs Shulk/@comment-31200947-20180628033355/@comment-5808856-20180628044907
Kirby even giving Meta Knight the ability to make a Friend Heart, as even then, unlike with Return to Dreamland, there is no story evidence that he canonicly gave Meta Knight this power in the first place, as he is fully optional. Even then it showed to not effect tougher enemies, and with Shulk's power it is likely he would not even be effected by it in the first place. Also, as I said, Shulk's visions have even warned him of someevents of the game, days in advance. It is safe to assume that the same can be done with Meta Knight's attacks. He would be able to figure out where Meta Knight would attack from before he even thought of what he would do. As for Meta Knight's speed is as massive as it would be to start, it would not make as much of a differance. If we take everything into consideration, and apply the evasion boosts that Monado Speed gives Shulk, that would leave Meta Knight with only a 5% chance to even land a hit upon Shulk after he uses it. I didn't bring this up because I feel that's more of a game mechanic thing, muchlike Magikarp being able to take hits from Arceus. Unlike matches like Charizard vs Tohru or Android 18 vs Fiora, where the opponent was able to speedblitz and hax that were perfect counters to their opponents better durability and speed, that's because the likes of Charizard or 18 didn't really have counters to that speed differance. In the case of Shulk however, he has multiple ways to change the utilizing the abilities of the Monado to change that. Shulk's visions are a really overpowered thing, and with him being able to see some of the events of Prison Island all the way back at Colony 9, it shows the Monado, can show things far into the future, and not just the immediate. That is what gave Shulk the chance he needed. Even with Meta Knight's superior speed, everything he could try would end up. He would just leave Meta Knight confused, by being able to know any attack coming at him before Meta Knight can think of it. This is where Meta Knight's code of chivalry really works against him. Even if Shulk were to drop the Monado, or it get knocked out of his hand, Meta Knight would most likely help him recover it before attacking him again. Because of this, Meta Knight would not really be able to face his abilities. If he had some reality warping powers to weaken the Monado or if he had been able to boost his speed with Meta Quick, then he could have won this by cancelling out Shulk's speed boost from Monado Speed by boosting his own as well, but as I said, Monado Eater cancels that out Meta Quick in general, so the only changes that could be made to Meta Knight's speed are those made by Shulk to weaken MK. Now, while Shulk is a really broken character, I would say strong reality warpers could counteract the powers the Monado gives him. But Meta Knight is not one of them. The odd thing it that I like Meta Knight more than Shulk, but I feel the Monado's hax are just to much for Meta Knight to counter.